Sahara
by Moondance.17
Summary: The final Chapter is up. I know it may seem like there are many unanswered questions. But the sequel is up. It's called Raise the Stakes, and all questions will be answered in there. Please R&R xxx
1. New assignment, New allies, New enemies

**Chapter 1**

**New assignment, New allies and New enemies**

"What?" I am not working with a cheerleader." A blonde haired teenage protested as he stood infront of his employer. "What does she know about working undercover?"

"Alex. She is the most respected teenage secret agent working for the ROC Agency .They are dedicated to recapturing the most wanted convicts across the globe." Alan Blunt, head of MI6 special operations, stared out of his window overlooking Liverpool street. "Here. Read her profile."

Alex took the file off of his superior and opened it. On the first page was a picture of an attractive girl.

**Surname:** Windsor

**First name:** Elissa

**Sex:** Female

**Age: **16

**Birthday:** 17/07/1990

**Height:** 5' 6

**Nationality:** British

**Hair colour: **Black

**Eye colour: **Brown

**Skin tone: **Medium Tan

**Hobbies/Abilities: **Athletics in particular hurdles (she holds the record for the county championships), Horse Riding, Fencing, Dancing, Martial Arts, Rock Climbing, Rifle Shooting, Gymnastics, Canoeing, Cheerleading

**Personality: **Strong willed, Active/Sporty, Adventurous, Competitive, Crafty, Cunning, Stealthy

**Classes: **Science, Maths, English, Geography, History, Physical Education, Food Technology

"I'm sorry but I cannot, will not work with her. She's probably a stupid bimbo who has nothing better to do with her time than wave pom poms around-" Alex was interrupted by a short cough from behind. He turned around to see who it was and his brown eyes widened.

In the doorway stood a 5' 6 teenager. She had black hair and doe brown eyes, her tanned skin glistened in the light that flooded through the large windows of Mr. Blunt's office. And she was wearing a cardinal red and white cheerleading uniform. "It's pleasure to meet you too Mr. Rider." The teenager walked straight passed Alex and shook hands with Mr. Blunt.

"Alex Rider this is Elissa Windsor. Your new partner for this mission." Elissa turned around to face Alex. She stuck out her hand and shook his gingerly.

"Hello. Elissa Windsor. Stupid bimbo." She said coldly and then turned back to Mr. Blunt. Alex felt a hot flush rising to his cheeks as she had heard what he had said about her.

"Well now that you two are aquainted. Let's proceed with your mission." Mr. Blunt picked up a remote and pressed a button. A large screen sppeared with a picture of a man in his late forties. He had auburn hair with peppery grey strands sweeping through it, his grey eyes were narrowed and he looked intimidating. "Now this is Reed Gracy. He is-"

"Well known for his for his high tech terrorist techniques." Elissa finished.

"You know about him?" Blunt asked.

"Yes. I had to clean up his mess last year after he blew up an oil rig in the north atlantic ocean." Elissa answered.

"We were informed that an older agent was sent to deal with him." Blunt said.

"An older agent tried to deal with him. And I am sorry to say that that agent is no longer with us. I only dealt with his accomplice who is now in containment in ROC Agency headquarters." She explained.

"Well it apears that now he has developed a nuclear weapon of some sort in the Sahara Desert using a disk known as iTec." Blunt hit another button on the remote and a picture of a small disk with a large eye shaped chip in the centre appeared. "iTec is-"

Not to be outdone Alex jumped in. "A small microdisk that has controls to the world global positioning satelite.

Blunt nodded. "That is correct. And in the wrong hands it is lethal. You're assignment is to infiltrate his base and retrieve iTec. Now these are our new members to the operation Dr. Slavic and Ms. Frost. Dr. Slavic is incharge of weapons and gadgets unit, and Ms. frost is our new training instructor. Please follow them downstairs." Blunt flicked a switch and the room was lit up.

"Veronica!" Elissa exclaimed.

"Hello Elissa." Ms. Frost replied. She had brown hair that was pulled back in a neat bun making the length unditerminable, her emerald eyes gleamed as she greeted Elissa and she extended a pale hand.

"Do you two know each other?" Blunt interrupted.

"Yes. This is Veronica Frost she works for ROC. Duh!" Elissa beamed.

Alex sighed. "I am going to need therapy. Serious therapy."


	2. Geared Up

**Chapter 2**

**Geared Up**

"Well Mr. Rider, Ms. Windsor. These are your weapons for the next mission." Dr. Slavic punched in a code and a table of all kinds of strange gadgets appeared. Alex reached forward and picked up a aerosole canister.

"We're going to the desert where thse things are likely to explode." Alex said as he held it up.

"Twist the bottom." Dr. Slavic said. Alex raised an eyebrow but did as the Doc said. He unscrewed the bottom and watched as a canister fell into his hand. "This is a self cooled storage device, suitable for transporting chemical. Which also doubles up as an anti-perspirant. There is one for Ms. Windsor as well. But a feminine version."

Elissa walked around the room examining some of the vehicles being tested. "Nice bike." She said as she saw a motorcycle resting on a stand.

"Please don't touch it. It's a prototype." Dr. Slavic said hastily before Elissa could step towards it. Elissa raised her hands and backed away slowly.

"Mr. Rider, Ms. Windsor, follow me please." Ms. Frost pointed towards a door leading off the room. "Dr. Slavic will fill your bags with items you are familiar with. In the meantime we will get your clothes."

Elissa walked a little ahead of Alex, they followed Ms. Frost into ther room and were surrounded by glass wardrobes full of different disguises and undercover clothing.

"Ok Mr. Rider. Your clothes are as follows: shirt, cargo pants and walking boots. Your shirt has two inner compartments suitable for storing your weapons. Your walking boots have a concealed compartment on the sole of the boot. Your pants have belt loops that are strong enough to hold your weight. And all of your clothes are designed to keep your body temperature under control whilst you are in the desert. Please change immediately." Veronica Frost handed him his clothes and he proceeded into a changing room. "Now Elissa. Your clohtes are all the same but you have cargo shorts instead of trousers. If you'd proceed to get changed as I expect you will recieve confirmation for you to leave." Elissa nodded and entered the changing room next to Alex's.

A few minutes later the two emmerged wearing their gear. Both looked each other over before heading after Ms. Frost. "Right please take your backpacks. They are complete with everything you will need whilst you are in the Sahara. The elevator will take you to your jet. Your ETA is four hours. Once you arrive in Africa you will meet your correspondant Mr. Leslie he will give you your instructions from there on. Good luck." Ms. Frost gestured to the glass elevator on their right. The teens nodded to show they understood and headed towards the lift. Silence intoxicated the air in the elevator until they reached the jet on the roof.

"Who will take their place if they don't do it?" Dr. Slavic said as he watched the elevator rising.

"In this line of work Dr. Slavic there is no room for 'if'." Veronica Frost replied and left the room.

Back in the jet, Elissa and Alex were still sat in silence. The two were not making eye contact let alone starting conversation, instead silence filled the cabin. "ETA one hour." The intercom crackled into life. A co-pilot enetered the cabin and handed them two parachutes.

"In forty-five minutes approximately the door will open and when this light turns green you will be given the go ahead to jump. As soon as you leave the craft you will land on the outskirts of the desert and meet your correspondant, Gracy's base is located somewhere in the heart. However, we don't know where exactly. We have the coordinates of a five mile radius but we are uncertain of the precise location of the headquarters." The co-pilot handed them each the coordinates and then proceeded back into the cockpit.

Elissa and Alex both stared out of the open door and waited for the green light. They heard someone callling from the cockpit. "3, 2, 1...GO!"

Alex leapt out of the plane ahead of Elissa and a few moments later she followed suit. They waited until they were at the correct height beofre releasing the chute, the two were dragged back up a little before they began to descend at a constant speed.

Alex still falling ahead of Elissa looked down and guided himself so that he had a good landing spot. As the gorund started drawing closer Alex positioned himself ready for landing, as soon as his feet hit the gorund he ran forwrad a little and un-clipped his parachute. He heard a crack behind and looked around to see Elissa's parachute in a palm tree. He could hear her cursing and walked over to help. "Of the few trees in the Sahara desert I just had to get stuck in one!" Elissa growled and continued her cursing.

"Do you need some help?" Alex said as he stood underneath her.

"It's fine!" She snapped. "The bimbo can take care of herself!" Elissa reached up and unclipped herself from the parachute. She flipped in mid air and landed on the sand with a thud. "Let's go." She said as she shrugged off the parachute case and wlaked a little way ahead.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said!" Alex called after her.

"Good for you." Elissa retorted.

"So is that a 'I'll forgive you'?" Alex asked.

"No it's a 'I'll think about forgiving you'!" Elissa replied.

Alex shook his head. "Girls." He muttered under his breath as he jogged a little to catch up with Elissa.

"Where are we meeting this Mr. Leslie?" Elissa said as they approached a road.

"No idea. But I'm sure _Leslie's transportation _might be able to give us a clue." Alex pointed over Elissa's shoulder to a small building with a wooden sign on the entrance.

"Let's go then."

Alex placed a hand on a bell on the reception counter. A small man came running out from a backroom at the soft tinkling noise. "Good Day! Welcome to Leslie's transportation where we cater for travelling needs-"

"Do you have a car that will be sufficient for a large agency." Alex interrupted.

"Mr. Rider, Ms. Windsor?" Leslie said nervously.

"That's us." Elissa replied.

"Please follow me. We must talk in private." Leslie gestured for them to enter the backroom. The pair walked through to see that this was no ordinary roadside shack, in the backroom was a small selection of some of the gadgets from MI6. "I take it you require your mission details."

"You are correct." Alex answered.

"Right. Here are your booking cards for the hotel in the city. Reed Gracy is reported to have been staying in the hotel across the street from your. Your window has a clear view of his hotel room. Also he has reservations at a restaraunt in the city centre to meet with the business company who are funding his scheme." Leslie handed them both the books and then he handed Elissa and Alex a bag each.

"Why have I got a bellydancing costume in here?" Elissa asked as she held it out in front of her.

"MI6 said that you were going to be the distraction whilst Alex gains any information needed. His disguise is in his bag." Leslie answered.

"A waitor?" Alex didn't sound impressed. "Why not a boss for a crime family who is willing to pay more than the company for his weapon?"

"Hey! What are you complaining about? I'll happily trade with you. Then you can go strut your stuff in front of a restaraunt of people." Elissa jumped in.

"MI6 wanted you to do the show as you have a history of dancing." Leslie interrupted.

"I knew that there was a downside of six years of dance classes." Elissa grumbled.


	3. Much more than a job

**Chapter 3**

**Much more than a job.**

"Well. Can you provide us with transportation to the hotel?" Alex said changing the subject.

Leslie gestured for them to follow him. The teenagers proceeded after him back out of the shop, he led them round the side of his small shack where they were greeted by stables.

"But-But your supposed to have a car or bikes or something. Why horses?" Alex stuttered.

"Because all of my cars are gone. You can ride can't you?" Leslie said.

"Well yes. But how long a ride into the city is it form here?" Alex said as he walked over to a stable door.

"One hour and a half." Leslie replied as he walked into a small room on the end of the stable block.

"Oh Alex stop making such a fuss. It's only an hour and a half ride." Elissa sighed.

There was a faint voice coming form the room Leslie just walked into. "Would you like to come and get your saddles and bridles!" He called.

Alex rolled his eyes and followed Elissa into the tack room. "Don't we need to know which horses we are riding first before we get their tack?" Alex asked.

"I think I have the perfect two horses for you." Leslie replied and handed Alex a brown leather saddle and bridle.

"Joy." Alex said sounding less than impressed as he walked back into the stable yard. Elissa soon appeared beside him hodling her tack.

"Right wait there and I will get you your horses." Leslie said and walked a couple of doors down. They heard the pawing of hooves on the ground and Leslie emmerged with a black stallion and he was a 16 hands Arab by the looks of it.

Leslie tied his head collar to a length of rope that was attatched to a hook in the wall before proceeding into the next stall. When he reappeared he was leading a 15.2 bay thoroughbred mare by the headcollar.

"They are gorgeous." Elissa said.

"Yes. Wondeful." Alex added sarcastically. He just didn't see what Elissa saw in horses. Not that he hated horses, but he could think of much more efficient ways of getting into the city than on horseback. By the time he had stopped daydreaming he noticed that Elissa was already tightening her girth and preparing to mount her thoroughbred. Alex walked forward and began to tack up his Arab.

"I will see you in a week." Leslie said as Alex and Elissa began to ride away. "Hopefully." He added in an undertone.

"So why don't you like riding?" Elissa asked as Leslies shack faded out of sight.

Alex looked at her and changed the subject. "So you're talking to me now. Does that mean you've forgiven me?"

"No it means I've got past stage one of forgiving you." Elissa answered.

"And how many stages are there?" Alex said.

"That depends..." Elissa began.

"On what?" Alex interrupted.

"On you." Elissa smirked. Alex raised an eyebrow and continued to face ahead.

"How long have you been with ROC agency then?" Alex questioned.

"Going on two years now." Elissa replied. "You?"

"Same." Alex answered.

"Did you have to do SAS training when you first joined?" Said Elissa.

"Yes. Hard work." He retorted. _Elissa's actually alright. _He thought to himself.

_Alex is actually a nice guy. _Elissa thought as she pushed her mare on into a canter.

"Come on we can get there quicker if we canter." She called to him.

Alex grudgingly pushed his stallion on to catch up with Elissa, he looked up ahead to see buildings up ahead. "We're almost there." He said.

"Won't we look a picture. Riding horseback up to a hotel in the centre of town." Elissa laughed. Alex smiled and looked over to her. She was different to how he immagined her to be. He thought she was going to be some stuck up, idiotic, preppy cheerleader who would be the kind of girl to use the phrase 'Oh my god! I broke a nail!' But he was wrong. Elissa actually had a tom-boyish side he never expected to see.

"What's that look for?" Elissa asked as she glanced over and saw him with a dazed look on his face.

"Wha- Oh sorry. Just thinking." Alex replied.

Elissa shook her head and continued to focuss on the path ahead. However, as she did she thought of what a nice guy Alex was. On first impressions she had expected him to be domineering, big-headed and stubborn. Alex was not at all as she had first immagined. He was considerate, smart and a good partner to work on the assignment with. _Work. _She thought. _This is way much more than a job._

"There's the hotel." Alex pointed up ahead and Elissa was torn from her thoughts. Elissa's concentration returned as she looked around the city. Her eyes widened as she saw the hotel. It was nothing short of spectacular. Pure white marble walls rose up to about ten floors, each window was polished so that it reflected the rays from the dazzling sun, two pillars rose up on the entrance and the doors were glass with gold frames and handles. Two doormen stood at the entrance welcoming guests whilst porters busied themselves carrying bags and belongings.

"That is gorgeous." Elissa whispered.

Alex looked at the hotel she was staring at. "Oh that's not our hotel." Elissa snapped out of her trance and looked at him confused. "That's our hotel." He pointed to the building next to the Hotel Grande.

Elissa froze. Ok so it was not a complete shack. But it was not a scratch on its neighbour, the walls were painted white, the glass was no where near as well polished as its nextdoor neighbours, the doorframes were wooden and it had a red canopy over the entrance held up by two wooden posts. More traditional chic than five star luxury. "Oh well. Let's go then." Elissa sighed as she took both feet out of the stirrups and dismounted. She pulled the reigns over her mare's head and followed Alex who was heading towards the back of the hotel.

"We'll tie them up here. They have water from that stream." Alex said as he tied the black stallion to a tree. Elissa did the same and the teenage secret agents made their way back to the check in desk.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the Mirage Hotel. Do you have reservations?" The clerk said as he opened a large guestbook on the desk.

"Yes in the names of Mr. Hunter and Ms. Summers." Alex said and handed the clerk their fake passports.

The clerk flicked through and checked the photo's against Alex and Elissa before smiling. "Yes. You have room 226 on the fourth floor."

"Wait. One room?" Elissa interrupterd the clerk as he looked for the room key.

"Yes we are afraid we only had one room left. There are however two single beds." The clerk replied and handed them a card which had a key attatched to it. "Here is your room key. Your bags have already been taken to your room."

"Thank you." alex said as they made their way to the elevator.

"We had bags?" Elissa whispered.

"Apparently so." Alex muttered.

"Room 226." Elissa said as she inserted the key into the lock. She heard a deffinate click and pushed the door open. She smiled as she saw the room. "Hey this isn't actually that bad."

Their room had two freshly made beds, a wardrobe and two chests of drawers, a sofa and a small television. In between the two beds was a telephone on a small bedside table. Alex immediately walked over to it and checked it for bugs. Of the electronic kind. Elissa shut the door and closed the curtains. She then took her backpack off and placed her gadgets onto the bed.

"Have you got the laptop?" She said to Alex as she rummaged.

"Yes its here. I'll set up the surveillance on Gracy's room." Alex said as he handed her the laptop. "I'll attatch the telescope to the laptop then you can sort out a video connection."

Elissa nodded as she booted up the laptop.

Alex busied himself with cables and wires, he ran the cable from the telescope to the laptop and plugged it in. "Have you got a visual?"

"Yes but its blurry. We need to adjust the lense on the scope." Elissa replied.

Alex zoomed in and out until the picture was clear and they had a good view of Gracy's suite. It was empty at the moment and Alex's eyes narrowed as he scanned the room, it seemed relatively normal except for the black briefcase on the bed.

He lay back on his bed and looked over to Elissa. "All we do now is wait I guess."


	4. Disguises & Dancing

**Chapter 4**

**Disguises and dancing.**

Three hours passed with no sign of Gracy, but still Alex and Elissa waited patiently for his appearance. It was only as 19:00 approached on the clock face did Alex stand up form his relaxing position, he crossed the room to his rucksack and unrolled it on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Elissa spoke quietly without taking her eyes off of the laptop screen.

"Getting ready." He replied as he drew out his waiter's uniform.

"For?" Elissa said not seeing his disguise in hand.

"Take your eyes away from the screen for two seconds and you'll see." Alex pushed the screen down so that she could see what he was holding in the other hand.

Elissa groaned when she saw that he was holding her disguise in the other. "But the restaurant workers shifts don't start until 9."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "So? Aren't girls supposed to take hours to get ready?"

"However true that may be, I'll have you know I'll take less than half an hour." Came Elissa's response as she grabbed the dancer's costume.

Alex opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it again as she entered the bathroom. He turned back around and began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his well toned physique. He swiftly pulled on the red waiter's shirt and soon began work on his bow tie. "I hate Dickey Bows." He breathed and instead threw the black tie on the bed and pulled on his black trousers. He had just finished zipping them up when he heard a lock click behind him and whipped around to see Elissa. His eyes widened as he saw what she was wearing and he fought back sniggers.

She was dressed head to toe in black silk that had tiny rhinestones sewn along the hems and a few sewn into intricate patterns around the sleeves and bodice. The sleeves were fairly short and hung loosely off her slender arms; the sleeves were sewn loosely onto the bodice which looked a cross between a bra and a bikini top. The black silk on the trousers was very baggy and was slightly see-through. However beneath them was a pair of black hot pants to conceal whatever modesty Elissa had left to hide.

Elissa frowned as she saw Alex's reaction. "I swear if you even think about making any wise cracks I will be forced to do something that could seriously damage your chances of fathering children in the future."

Alex bit his bottom lip and tried to keep down a burst of laughter. He managed to conceal a nigger in a cough. However, Elissa was not amused. "Do you have something caught in your throat Alex? Here. Let me help you." She said before thumping him hard in the back. Alex lurched forward a little before fighting to keep calm.

He reached down and picked up his Dickey Bow, he then began his feeble attempts in tying it into a neat bow. In the end he threw it back onto the sheets and scowled at it. "I give up." He sighed.

Elissa shook her head and picked the tie up before looping it under his collar. She soon had it in a respectable bow, but was a little forceful on the tightness of the knot. Alex gasped as she finished and put a finger between his throat and bow to loosen it a little. "Thanks." He muttered. "When did you become so good at Dickey Bows?"

"Since my brother's first ever family dinner." She said and turned her attention to her own rucksack of weapons.

Alex shrugged and turned back to the laptop screen. His eyes widened as he saw that Reed Gracy was pacing up and down his suite, occasionally glancing to the black briefcase on the bed. "Target is in the building." He informed Elissa. She crossed the room and sat on her bed in front of the screen.

"Hmm. I wonder what's in the briefcase. Let's dig a little deeper." Elissa pressed a button on the keyboard and the lens zoomed in on the case.

"You ready to write down the combination?" Alex turned to Elissa, she nodded. "Right, 3…2…4…6."

"Oh my God." Elissa gasped. "iTec is in the case. And that's he same combination as my locker." She added.

"What? But if iTec is in the briefcase then he must be able to control it from anywhere." Alex said wide eyed. "Meaning he can control the GPS from anywhere."

"Meaning he can use the GPS to target his nuclear weapon." Elissa continued. Before she could come to anymore conclusions Alex broke in.

"He's leaving." Alex jumped to his feet. "Come on we need to be at the restaurant in fifteen minutes. He saw Elissa's face fall before she reluctantly pulled on her shoes and coat. "Elissa. It's around 40 degrees outside and you're pulling on a coat.

Elissa frowned. "Alex. I look like an escaped circus freak. Do you really think I'm going to walk out there in transparent clothing?" She waited for a response. "I didn't think so."

"Fine then. Let's go." Alex sighed.

"Hey Summers! Get on the stage!" The backstage director called for Elissa to start her routine. Elissa, who had been wandering around not doing much, grimaced then made her way to the right hand entrance to the stage. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get on the ruddy stage!" Elissa jumped as the director took her by surprise. She hurried on to the stage and was immediately blinded by the stage lights. As soon as her form was illuminated by the lights the audience began to applaud.

Alex watched on from his post behind the bar and smirked as music began to play.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ Elissa thought desperately of some moves. She had had 6 years of dance experience but not once had she had to perform this sort of exotic dance. Elissa nervously twisted and attempted to perform some intricate hand moves that she had seen dancers in films do. However, the audience were not amused. There was a dull murmur, some people booed and hissed. Alex was more concerned about Gracy's reaction though. Reed Gracy was beginning to feel that he and his sponsor should take their business meeting elsewhere. Alex's eyes widened as he cleaned a glass and mouthed to Elissa to get her act together

Elissa looked furious, but soon she came up with an idea. If she couldn't do their dances, then she'd do hers.

She walked off stage and hurriedly pulled off the baggy silk trousers so that she was left wearing the pair of tight black shorts. She then needed the music.

"Excuse me. But may I request a song?" She asked the music director sweetly.

"Certainly." He moved aside from his computer and allowed her to use it.

Elissa scanned through the various songs he had in his music library, until her eyes rested on one. "Hmm. It's not perfect, but it will do." She clicked the song and told the director to play it.

Elissa appeared back on stage just as _The Pussycat Dolls – Buttons _began to play from the speakers. Alex looked on surprised as she fell into the beat. The audience were split, they didn't know whether to applaud or not. But when Elissa fell into more intricate dance moves, they soon began to whistle and praise her. Seizing the opportunity, Alex began to clean the table next to Gracy's.

"We are getting anxious Reed. It has been over three months now and still no proof of what this weapon of yours an do." The Business anger whispered.

Gracy looked a little on edge for a sophisticated terrorist. "I know, but just give me one more week and I will show you what it can do when combined with iTec."

"No." The manager said. "We have been funding your scheme for a year. Supplying you with the money to buy equipment, we were able to get you plutonium for your weapon. You have 72 hours to provide results or we pull out."

Gracy looked outraged. "Well sorry but I can't do it that quickly."

"I think I have made my demands clear Reed." The manager subtly gestured to a man sitting at the bar. He stood up and crossed the gap between him and Gracy in one long stride. Swiftly he dug the barrel of a gun into the back of Gracy's neck; Gracy flinched as the cold metal made contact with his skin. He closed his eyes.

"Fine." Gracy bowed his head. "Meet me at my base in the Sahara. The co-ordinates are (3505, 3505)."

The manager gave the order for his henchman to back off and then watched as Gracy left. "I knew you'd come around to my way of things."


	5. Now look what you did!

**Chapter 5**

**It's Over**

Having heard enough, Alex made his way backstage to meet Elissa, he had just opened the door when the stage manager cut across him. "This area is off limits waiter. Go back behind the bar."

"But my shift is over. I'm waiting for my friend." Alex replied as he took his name tag off.

"Her shift doesn't finish until I say it finishes." The manager replied.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Look mate-" He broke off as at that moment Elissa appeared from behind the curtains. The stage manager made his way over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Your coming with me." He said to her. However she pulled her arm out of his grasp and stood her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said as she began to walk away.

"You're a sassy bitch. I like that." The manager said as he advanced. She leaned back and slapped him in the face. He took a step back before he drew an arm back to punch her. Elissa was braced to block but before he could move Alex grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Allright. Shift's over." Alex said. However before he could move the stage manager aside Elissa kicked the manager in his sensitive area causing him to fall to the ground in agony.

"Now the shift's over." She said.

Alex looked at the guy writhing in pain. "Was that completely neccessary? Do you know how much that hurts?"

Elissa raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you let him take a swing. I was about to go all buffy on his jumped up ass." When Alex shook his head she began to make her way through the door which led to the restaraunt. Then, just as Alex appeared behind her they heard two shots fired. They turned to the door where Reed Gracy was standing there, his sillouhette lined with moonlight that flooded through into the dimly lit room. They looked where the barrell of his gun was pointing and saw two lifeless figures of the business manager and his bodyguard.

"This cannot be good." Elissa whispered.

Alex rolled his eyes. "No shit sherlock."

Elissa scowled at him before both of them came to their senses and realised Gracy had just left the bar. "Great! Now look what you did!"

"What I did!" Alex exploded silently. "What you did more like!"

"Whatever! Come on and let's try and catch up with him before he's completely gone."

Alex looked like he was about to begin cursing the moon out of the sky before he began to make his way after Elissa.

"Shit! We lost him!" Elissa kicked the durt in frustration.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Where do you rweckon he's going Elissa? He couldn't possibly be going to the Hotel to get iTec could he?"

Elissa scowled before she began to make her way back to their hotel.


	6. Double Agent

**Chapter 6**

**Double Agent**

By the time Elissa and Alex reached their hotel they saw Gracy had already collected his briefcase and was climbing into a black Mercedes that was parked outside his hotel. Alex looked aorund for means of following him but before he could run towards a motorbike Elissa held him back. "What are you doing? He's going to drive off!" Alex said frustrated.

Elissa drew form her top a small pipe and pushed a locator dart into the mouth piece, she then raised the tube to her lips and took aim for the bumper of the car. She gave a shark blow and watched as a small red light began flashing as the dart pierced the metal, she then turned to face Alex with a smug look on her face. "See? Now we can go get our weapons first without blazing after him unarmed. And we will still know where he is thanks to the locator."

"I hate you sometimes." Alex said as he walked into the lobby.

Elissa simply smiled. "I know." She replied brightly.

Alex frowned before collecting the key and walking a few strides ahead of Elissa to the hotel room. She followed him cheerily.

Once inside the room, Elissa gathered her clothes and poceeded to change in the bathroom.

Alex waited to hear the lock click before he himself started to change. He had just removed his shirt and trousers when he heard the door open behind him. He jumped around to see Elissa walking over to her bed, already finished dressing.

"Have you ever heard of a warning before you walk in?" Alex said outraged.

Elissa looked at him with his shirt infront of his waist. "Honestly Alex. Your worse than a girl." She then pulled the laptop out and typed in the locator activator code as Alex pulled his trousers on hurriedly.

"Oh and by the way Alex. You have a very cute behind." Elissa smirked, she hadn't looked up from the screen but she could sense that Alex was not amused.

"Oh hahaha. Very funny." Alex smiled sarcastically.

Elissa didn't have time for his sarcasm, she was too busy scanning the laptp screen with a frown on her face.

"What?" Alex said as he noticed her reaction. "Is this not a good angle for you to observe my ass?"

Elissa didn't look up. "Gracy's just stopped off at Leslie's auto's." She said with no tone to her voice.

Alex who was about to continue joking, froze. "Well...He probably needs a get away vehicle. Maybe he found the tracking device. It might have been a bit obvious for a high tech terrorist."

"I don't think so somehow." Elissa said. Her fingers ran over a few keys lightly. "Come and have a look at this."

Alex walked over and sat beside her and narrowed his eyes to make out the dark image on the screen. "Is he...he is." Alex said shocked as he saw Leslie helping wheel out a nuclear warhead, Then take a package from Gracy. Gracy then slapped Leslie on the shoudler in a friendly manner."I take it this means Leslie is a double agent. But for who's side is he in favour of?" Alex turned to look at Elissa but she wasn't saying anything.

She was looking sort of confused. "Can you hear that?" She finally spoke.

"Hear what?" Alex replied. Elissa however did not reply. She got up suddenly and began frantically searching the room. She pulled open the drawers hurriedly and checked under the telephone, in the wardrobe. But finally she stopped and slid under the bed. It was then which she hurriedly got back up again and looked pale. "What?" Alex said sounding anxious.

"We have to leave. Now." Elissa said as she grabbed her backpack.

"Why?" Alex said as he stood up from the bed. "What is it?"

"There's a bomb under the bed." Elissa whispered almost silently.

Alex's eyes widened and he swung his head under the bed to see. He snapped back up and grabbed his bag quickly. Before making his way towards the door. "Come on." He beckoned.

"There's one minute left there's not enough time to get out, we're the only room on the top floor. And there looks like there's enough explosive to bring the building down." Elissa said and made her way towards the fire alarm. She smashed her albow through the glass and immediately loud wailing filled their ears. They heard running footsteps below them. "They are trained to evacuate the building in 45 seconds. But that's from the lower two floor." Elissa was now proceeding towards the window. Alex knew what she was about to do.

"So we're going to jump." Alex asked.

"do you wanna hang around here and argue it out?" Elissa replied. Alex grabbed her hand and took a running leap.

The two of them propelled through the glass and as they were falling there was a loud explosion above them and shards of glass and debris showered down upon them. They crashed down on the floor with a heavy bump. They rolled along the ground and eventually came to a bumpy stop.


	7. Handcuffs, motorbikes & opening deserts

**Chapter 7**

**Handcuffs, motorbikes and opening deserts**

Alex was first to come to his senses, his eyes blurred for a moment before his sight sharpened. He saw Elissa stirring a little way away, he stumbled to his feet and staggered over to her. "You ok?" He choked.

"Yeah. I think so." She replied gingerly. Alex offered her his hand and she sccepted it gratefully and looked aorund at the scene. Debris scattered the floor, torn apart suitcases lay upon the dusty track and near the Hotel Grande were the guests from the Mirage hotel. They stood a little shaken but unhurt. She then turned back to Alex.

"It was Leslie. I bet." He said. He pulled on his rucksack and Elissa did the same. they were about to make their way to their horses when they were stopped.

"Excuse me. But are you Mr. Hunter & Ms. Summers?" Alex and Elissa turned around to see a police officer standing in front of them ith a stern look on his face.

"Yes." Elissa replied.

"Good." The police officer handcuffed Alex's wrist to Elissa's and began to lead them towards a police convoy.

"Wha-" Elissa began.

"You are charged with the attempted murder of innocent civilians and of acts of terrorism. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Alex and Elissa looked at each other with the same look in their eyes. Alex mouthed, 3...2...1. They both kicked the officer holding them in the square of the back. Then darted towards and a motorbike with no driver. They leapt on in an awkward position and Alex kcik started the engine. Before the officers could grab a hold of them they sped down the deserted road.

"We have to get to Gracy." Alex said loudly over the engine.

When the two of them had jumped on the bike, Alex had landed in a driving position and Elissa had ended up facing him.

"First things first. We need to ditch the escorts." Elissa gestured over Alex's left shoulder to where three police cars were tailing them. "And I'd appreciate it if we could sit in a less strange position." Elissa said.

"Get on the back." Alex shouted. Which was easier said than done since they were both still handcuffed together. "Your gonna have to take one of the handles with your right hand. Just listen for my instructions."

Elissa nodded then began to attempt to climb over his shoulder. She was half way over when she lost her footing and they ended up in an either awkward or enviable position. In other words, Elissa's chest was in Alex's face. He leaned back and looked round her.

"I'd appreciate it if you could remove your breasts from my view." Alex said tight lipped.

Elissa looked down sarcastically. "Oh yes because that was my plan to have you staring at them." She then regained her footing and hopped over him. She landed on the back with her hand cuffed hand on his shoulder and her right hand on the handle.

"Look out!" Elissa yelled as she saw a palm tree up ahead. Her hand began to tighten on the brake.

"Loosen up on the brake!" Alex ordered. "On my count pull yourself upwards."

Alex kept their speed up until they were around 20 metres from the branch. "3, 2, 1. Up!"

Elissa and Alex both pulled up with all their might. The bike lifted around 5 metres off the ground. Enough to skim over the trunk of the palm tree. They landed again and both of them lurched forwrad in the seat.

"We need to get out of their headlights." Alex said as he increased their speed. "Then we're going to make a crash landing."

"I take it _you_ mean jump this time." Elissa replied.

"Got it in one." Alex replied. He increased their speed to 160mph.

Elissa glanced a look over her shoulder. She saw that the line of the headlights was a good 400 metres away. "If we're gonna jump. We'd better do it now." She called.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Alex replied as he had just caught sight of the fuel gage. The red line was quivering on the large red letter E.

Elissa was clambering to get a stand on the backseat. 9 years of cheerleading had taught her about balance and stability. True her bases had never been moving at 160mph. But there was a first time for everything.

"OK!" Alex Yelled form up front. "1! 2! GO!"

They both dived from the bike. A few minutes later it veered off the road steadily and collided into a large boulder before going up in flames. The pair tumbled off the road and rolled through the sand, their back packs tumbling down with them. Shards of metal flew through the air and scattered dangerously around them. Alex rolled over and shielded Elissa from any threats. The pair lay completely still for a good 30 minutes untill they were sure the sound of cars and sirens had faded into the distance and the searches had been called off.

The two of them got to their feet hurriedly and scanned the immediate viccinity. Sand. That was all they saw. Sand. No road, no trees, no boulder. Just sand.

Elissa shrugged off her rucksack and delved in it, dragging Alex's still handcuffed wrist with her. She pulled out a hand held computer and banged it against the palm of her hand a few times. Finally the screen crackled and buzzed into life. She punched in the locator code and soon a map appeared on screen with one yellow circle and one red circle almost directly on top of it.

Alex looked over her shoulder at the map. "Right. So we're here..." He pointed to the yellow circle. "...And he's there. Can you check the co-ordinates?"

"Sure." Elissa punched in a code and soon coordinates of the red circle appeared on screen. "(3505, 3505)"

"Thought so. That's his base." Alex said. He saw Elissa's questioning look. "Earlier in the restaurant, before Gracy shot the business manager, he told him the co-ordinates of his base."

"How did you know it wasn't a facade?" Inquired Elissa.

"This manager was funding his operation. He wasn't about to let that all slip unless he was sure everything was going according to plan."

"According to the PC. It will take us forty five minutes on foot." Elissa looked at him. Alex had a blank expression on his face. "What are you thinking?" Elissa said amused.

Alex looked at her. "I'm thinking...Let's go."

Forty five minutes later the pair came to a hault. "Well we're right where it says. So where is i-" Before Elissa could finish her sentence the ground began to shake and then began to part.


	8. Underground

**Chapter 8**

**Underground**

Alex and Elissa fought hard to maintain their footing as the ground continued to shake violently. "Come on!" Alex leapt onto the sand bank surrounding the crater that was now growing steadily. Elissa was forced to leap with him, the two of them still attatched by the wrist.

"This whole handcuff thing, is getting pretty tiring now." Elissa said as she straightened up.

"Well, got a skeleton key handy?" Alex asked his eyebrows raised.

Elissa paused for a moment. "No. But I do have a diamond edged nail file." She shrugged off her back pack and delved inside. Within seconds she had produced a glinting silver nail file. She lowered it to the cuff on her left hand and bgean to saw away at the metal. It took her a good ten minutes before she had finally hacked away the duff on her wrist. She then proceeded to Alex's. Another ten minutes passed before they were finally free. Alex rubbed his wrist and thanked Elissa before he then lowered himself onto his stomach and peered at the spot where the sand hand once been.

"I think we just found the hideout." Alex said with a sigh. Elissa crouched down beside him and the two observed the commotion inside. There were many men running around, all of them wearing the same uniform. A baggy sandy brown jumpsuit with a distinctive logo on the back; a 'G' in gold with an arrow pointing upwards through it. They were clearing a helicopter landing pad of unneccessary cables and equipment, it was once it was clear that Alex and Elissa turned to look above them to see a black helicopter coming in to land. The helicopter had the same logo on the body. As the helicopter decended the sand was whipped up in a frenzy around them. Alex and Elissa both shielded their eyes from the tiny grains, they tried as best they could to see who was in the passenger seat as their best bet was Reed Gracy. However, as the windows came level with their faces they saw that it was a woman belted in. She had pyroxide blonde hair that fell around her long face and fake tan that glistened faint orange in the light. Her shocking green eyes examined the scenery below before she finally rested her gaze on the base.

"Who's that?" Alex said loud enough for Elissa to hear over the engine.

"Valerie Pine." Elissa muttered.

Alex didn't quite hear but saw her lips move. "What?"

"Valerie Pine. She's Gracy's ex fiance." Elissa said louder.

The helicopter had handed and the propeller blades were grinding to a hault. "We've got to get in there." Alex said. But just as he was about to climb to feet he heard a guns click behind them.

"Hands on your head, and turn around slowly." The two heard a deep gruff voice issue the orders. Not knowing whether they were the sort to shoot on the first sign of trouble or the kind to be more leniant. The pair turned slowly and raised there hands as they did so.

They came face to face with two well muscled guards wearing the uniform's the ground personel were wearing except these guards had knives in holsters on their belts and radio's clipped to their shoulders. They also wore military style hats with a smaller Gracy logo on it.

Alex looked at the pair. He needed to name them, or at least pick out some distinctive charecteristics. One has a jagged scar cutting across cheek. He would now be known as Scar face.

"Name yourselves." The other guard said. Alex noticed as he spokethat he had gold teeth. He was now Golden teeth.

"I am Dr. David Richards." Alex said. The guards didn't look too smart.

"I am Dr. Diane Summers." Elissa added. Golden Teeth turned his attention to Elissa.

"And Dr. DIane Summers. What activities can you suggest to keep a patient occupied?" He allowed the barrel of his rifle to brush the buttons of her open collar.

Elissa looked disgusted and took a small step backwrads. Alex was just about ready to kick the man in the groin.

"Shut it." It was Scar face that spoke though. "What are your real names? Baring in mind, if I don't hear the right ones I will shoot you both."

The teens looked at each other before Alex answered. "My name is Alex Rider, and this is Elissa Windsor."

Golden teeth looked at Scar face. Scar face nodded, he then reached for his radio. "Mr. Gracy. SIr, we have retrieved Alex Rider and Elissa Windsor."

The radio crackled befre a voice responded. "Good. Bring them down."

"Walk. And try anything and we will shoot." Scar face nodded.

Alex and Elissa were both pushed forward with the end of the rifle dug into the square of their backs. Golden teeth slapped Elissa around the butt with his rifle, Elissa froze but fought to keep control of her rage.

"Oi. Cut it out." Scar face said. "We leave them untouched until Gracy's done with them then you can do what you want."

Alex who was a little bit behind gritted his teeth and his fist clenched as he walked.

They were lead down a flight of stairs which brought them out just below the helicopter pad, they examined the many computers and machinery that surrounded them. The whirring sound of electronic controls filled their ears and occasionally an order was shouted from one of the senior members of staff.

When they next focussed their attention ahead of them they were face to face with no other than Reed Gracy himself.

"Hello Elissa." He said in a voice than had an air of terrorist power.

"Gracy." She replied coldly.

"How good to see you again. And I take it your friend is the famous teen super spy Alex Rider." Gracy said as he looked between the two. "Don't tell me you've become so weak you need a partner now Elissa."

"You always were extremely funny Gracy. But I see somethings, like your choice of bad company hasn't changed." Elissa replied and directed the comment at Valerie.

"Have you got a problem Ellie?" Valerie replied.

Alex looked at Elissa. He had never, repeat, never heard anyone call her Ellie.

"You know how much I hate that name Valerie. I mean you hate to be called a backstabbing bitch from hell. But I don't address you by that." Elissa replied. Valerie walked forward, her heels clicking on the cold cement floor and slapped Elissa hard round the face. Elissa looked away. Alex saw she had her mouth open in shock.

"You're gonna regret that." Elissa said and spun around to punch Valerie. She withdrew her fist and saw Valerie's nose bleeding. Golden teeth grabbed Elissa's arm and bent it round behind her back. Elissa gasped as she felt her arm at the point of dislocation. Alex made to move towards her but guards raised their rifles, directing the barrels at his chest.

"When Reed's done with you Ellie, I believe you'll be the one who regreted doing that." Valerie spat blood from her mouth directly at Elissa's feet. Crimson spots spattered her caramel coloured boots and she looked at Valerie with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Val. Go get yourself cleaned up. Levae them to me." Gracy interrupted. Valerie looked at Elissa one last time before she walked away.

"Now. Miss. Windsor. I understand you have been sent here to retrieve a disc from me. A disk by the name of iTec." Gracy said. "Unfortunately. You'll be dead before you come within fifty metres of the disc. You're boyfriend too."

"FYI he's not my boyfriend. And another thing, " Elissa paused, "you always thought I was this stupid little girl stuck in a man's world didn't you. What am I not a good enough opponent for you?"

Reed Gracy smirked. He walked forward towards Elissa. He crouched down so that he was at her eye level where she was held down by Golden Teeth. "Elissa, I just feel you are a waste of my precious time. You see I have 7 hours before I hack into iTec's global positioning satellite. I guess you already knew that though. You see, I'm going to use my arsenal of nuclear warhead's here to target all the world leaders. And since I am starting with The priminister frankly I can't have you and your lover boy here messing that up now, can I?"

"Jesus! I'm not her boyfriend, I'm not her lover boy. She's my partner. And Don't expect to be hacking into any global positioning satellites to blow up any world leaders anytime soon." Alex finally snapped.

"Now you see. The famous Alex Rider here, would probably be worth my time. You see, he is the kind of person I would think about disposing of personally. Which is more than can be said for you Elissa. I know you already have become aquainted with one of my guards. Bullion." Gracy gestured to Golden teeth. "I take it you know why he got his name, his golden grin is something else is it not?"

"It's something else allright. Whether it's the good something else I'm not so sure." Elissa replied.

"Mr. Bullion. Take her to one of the glass chambers. We'll let the famous Alex Rider watch his partner's death." Gracy ordered and pointed to one of the rooms with a tall stool riveted to the floor in the centre of the room. It had glass walls all around "And don't think of smashing the glass Miss Windsor. It's 30 inches thick. You'd probably break some bones before you even put a dent in it."

Bullion dragged Elissa to the side. "You're a son of a bi-" The last of Elissa's sentence was cut off as the steel door closed. Bullion roughly shoved her onto the stool. He removed his jacket and was wearing a white wife beater. He drew out two lengths of rope and wrapped them around his knuckles. He then flicked a switch near the door. His voice filled the room through the speaker system.

"I'm a man that doesn't like to be dissapointed. And you turned me down. So you're gonna pay." Bullion said. Elissa slid off the stool and prepared for his attack.

"Go on then." She said.

The guard holding Alex held his face to made she he watched every moment of Elissa's fight.

Bullion lunged forward, however, our years of cheerleading experience taught Elissa somthing. How to perform a standing double back tuck to heel stretch. She landed on the stool on one leg held straight next to her with her hand holding onto her heel above her head.

Bullion brashed into the stool. Elissa flipped back down and landed hard on his back.

Alex let out a sigh of relief however he tensed again when he saw Bullion getting to his feet again.

Elissa jumped back hurriedly ready for his next move. Bullion spun round with a high kick. Elissa fell into the splits to avoid his foot. Bullion had been anticipating her to evade his moves and made sure he brought his foot back down quick enough so that he could use one of the lengths of rope around his knuckles to draw it across Elissa's throat. He dragged her to her feet by only the rope round her neck and pulled it tighter. Elissa choked for air, her hands instinctively clutched at the rope trying to break free. She staggered forward trying to reach the wall.

"We could have been a couple. We could have had something special. But your just too much of a stubborn bitch." Bullion breathed into her hair as he pulled tighter. Elissa was still gasping for air.

Alex, who was still being forced to watch, saw her loose her footing a few times in an attempt to get loose.

Elissa had somehow managed to stagger close enough to the wall. With the last bit of oxygen in her lungs she ran up the wall and flipped out of Bullions hold and over his shoulder. Kicking him in the square of his back and sending him flying face first into the 30 inch thick glass. She palced her hands on her knees for support and gasped for air. She looked ovr to Bullion, he had hit the glass with tremendous force. Enough force to knock him out cold. She ran over to she door and grabbed his rifle. She looked at Gracy.

"Not good enough opponent my ass." She said. She mimed licking her finger and pointed to her butt making a sizzling sound.

Alex grinned.

"It doesn't matter Elissa. So you knocked out one of my less strong men. Your still stuck in a glass box that's has no oxygen supply and is soon going to fill up with water." Gracy smiled.

Elissa's eyes widened. She ran to the steel door. But during the fight one of the other guards had locked it. She heard a noise below her. She looked at the ground and saw she had been standing on a metal grill the whole time, but now water was now bubbling over the top.

Alex looked at Gracy with disgust. But Gracy was right. She was stuck in here.


	9. CPR

**Chapter 9**

**CPR**

Elissa looked horrified, she stood glued to the spot as the water began flooding the room, invading the air space. She was too terrified to move, the water was not rising fast, but it was not rising all too slowly either. She couldn't help but think she needed a gadget. But her rucksack, along with Alex's, had been taken shortly after they arrived. Elissa fought to keep calm, keep a level head, not to think of the worst...easier said than done. The water was now lapping above her ankles and it wasn't going to stop there, Elissa waded through the clear aquamarine coloured liquid until she reached the stool, she climbed onto it and thought hard.

"Gracy, you're a bastard!" Alex spat. Gracy spun around and punched Alex in the stomach. Alex was caught unaware and felt the wind knocked out of him, Gracy might have been old but he could still pack a punch. Alex fell to on knee and gasped for air, he coughed a few times before getting to his feet.

Elissa saw Alex go down. "Rihgt. I'm getting out of here." She said to herself. She started looking for possible ways out: Door, locked. Walls, 30 inch thick glass. Floor, source of the water. Ceiling, metal walkway. Elissa did a double take. There was a metal walkway up above, it was held in place by five metal screws. All she needed to do was strip the screws and she was out of the fish tank. The water was now above her waist so she did not plan on hanging around, so she lowered herself into the water and felt it seep up her shirt. She needed something to unscrew the screws with. OK, that meant getting even wetter. "Screw it." She muttered and plunged into the cold pool. She opened her eyes slowly and allowed them to acclimatise to her surroundings.

Meanwhile, Alex was being badly beaten by Gracy. "Do you know how much money by handing any major terrorist gorup your head on a platter?"

"I didn't know I was famous." Alex replied.

"The mafia, KGB, Chinese Triads, the list goes on..." Gracy smirked.

Alex cocked an eyebrow. "And there was me thinking it was the ladies that wanted me."

Gracy brought his knee up to Alex's stomach. Alex, however, was prepared this time and leapt out of the way befor ehitting back with a flying kick.

Elissa swam down to the rifle and checked it for anything that could be helpful, like a bayonette. But she found nothing. She then saw Bullion's unconscious form at the bottom of the pool. She almost opened her mouth and exclaimed with joy as she saw a knife in a holster. She swam down hurriedly as she was in need of air. She grabbed the knife out of the holster and was about to begin her ascent when Bullion's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist. Elissa was desperate for air, she kicked his in the groin and kicked as fast as she could towards the light. Her head penetrated the surface of the water and she sucked in large mouthful's of the wonderful oxygen the flooded to her lungs. It was then that a hand closed around her ankles and she took a deep breath and went under.

Alex saw Bullion dragging Elissa down and made to run towards the tank. He was cut short, however, when a leg came flying from the side and he was sent flying backwards. Gracy saw Alex not getting up and Elissa preoccupied with Bullion. He ran for it. He sprinted towards a reinforced glass elevator and watched as the door slid closed quickly behind him. Alex climbed to his feet hurriedly and sprinted after him. Alex leapt into the air and flew forwrads with a flying kick. However, his foot crashed into the glass and he fell back with his foot in some pain.

Gracy looked smug. "No hard feelings Mr. Rider." He was pointing down as the elevator rose. Alex followed the direction of his finger and his eyes rested on a large bomb timer. the digits reading, 12:58:17. "Shit!" Alex cursed and sprinted back to the glass tank. She was still struggling to get free of Bullion, Alex darted to the door and began twisting the lock. He peered up whilst still spinning the metal wheel and saw the water turning crimson in colour.

Thinking Elissa had been stabbed, Alex twisted faster and faster. However, if the water had not been so red he would've realised that it was in fact Bullion who had a knife through his chest. But, he would have also seen Elissa floaitng nearby as well, having run out of air. Alex heard the door groan with the pressure of the water behind it, when the lock clicked firmly the giant slab of steel flew open with tremendous force and alex was knocked off his feet by the multitude of water the broke free. Bullion's lifeless body shot across the floor, Elissa's followed. Alex climbed to his feet and staggered over to her. Hurriedly, he placed two fingers in the hollow of her neck and felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief as he found one. But she was not breathing. Alex pinched her nose and pressed his lips against hers, he must have blew life saving oxygen into her mouth, down her windpipe and into her lungs about ten times before she finally roled onto her side and coughed up a lot of water. She spat out the last of it then propped herself back up onto her elbows. She looked up at Alex who was looking down upon her to see if she was alive.

"What? Have you never seen a person drown before?" She laughed and coughed again.

Alex grabbed Elissa's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. We gotta get out of here. Gracy has off a bomb. There's probably about 4 minutes left."


	10. Accessorise

**Chapter 10**

**Accessorise**

Alex and Elissa sprinted towards a nearby metal fire excape and immediately began climbing. "Keep going straight up!" Alex shouted to Elissa.

"Sure thing!" Elisa yelled back. Both teenage secret agents felt their thighs burning as they pushed themselves further. They felt a wave of relief wash over them as they were nearly at the top. However, behind them the countdown on the bomb had just hit the digits 00:00:00. The explosion rang throughout the underground base, the walls, floor and fire escape rattled violently. Fire soon began to engulf the floor below, lighting it up like a giant blazing pool. One they didn't want to swim in. They surged up the ladder faster and saw the sliding roof getting closer and closer, it was already open from where Gracy and Valerie Pine had left earlier and it was just within their grasp...That was when it happened.

The bolts hoding the section of the fire escape flew out from the wall and gravity did the rest. Alex and Elissa gripped onto the metal with all their might as they toppled backwards.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Elissa screamed.

"Shit! Crap! Shit! Crap!" Alex cursed.

The flames were getting closer, then it seemed that lady luck was smiling on them as the top of the section caught on the alcove to the second level and they came to an abrupt hault. Elissa lost her grip with one hand and swore.

"Hold on!" Alex shouted.

Elissa looked up at him. "Trust me! I wasn't even thinking of letting go!" She looked down at the flames and other sharp objects below. "Ok." She calmed herself down a little. "It's just like mounting a horse. Gather momentum then swing." She closed her eyes and swayed her lower body. She built up enough force to swing her leg over the metal bar. "I love you God." She felt her body turn to jelly as she collapsed on the railings. She looked up again to see Alex dragging himself on top of the bar. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yer. Now let's get the hell out of here." Alex said. The pair made their way across the metal steps to the alcove to level two. On the side of the wall there was a blueprint of the facility listing all fire escapes. "If we can get into level two there should be a parking bay with a fire escape leading directly to the main road." Alex looked at the door. "That should be pretty easy."

"For a high tech terrorist he sure made a lot of errors." Elissa said as she helped Alex twist the lock on the door. The door groaned and they pulled it open hurriedly. Alex closed it behind them and locked it from the inside, meanwhile Elissa was runnign towards the nearest car. Alex was soon next to her.

"It's locked." He breathed.

"Leave it to me." Elissa said. She removed two hair pins fron her hair and straightened one one, the other she made a small bend at the end. She bit the rubber ends off both then placed them in the lock strategically. She gave it a 90 degree twist to the right and heard the locks click. "It never hurts to accessorise." She withdrew the pins and threw them to the ground. Alex slid behind the drivers seat. "Oh I see." She said as she ran round the otherside of the car.


	11. Trace

**Chapter 11**

**Trace**

Alex drove as fast as the car would allow him, breaking probably every speed limit on the way, back into town.

"I got a phone! And it's Valerie Pine's. The number of long distance calls i could make..." Elissa said thoughtfully from her search of the back of the car. "What's this?" She said curiously and flipped a switch on the door. Their was the faint sound of hissing and Elissa jumped backwards. She bumped into the drivers seat and Alex lurched forwards.

"Do you mind? I'm tyring to drive." He replied and glanced in the rear view mirror. "Woah." He said as he saw that the backseat had folded down and their was a selection of weapons lining the back.

"A foil?" Elissa said. "i wouldn't expect them to have one of them in their collection.

"Back to the phone. Call MI6." Alex said. He veered round a corner sharply and fought for control of the car.

"Aye Aye Captain." Elissa mocked. She examined the phone before flipping it open and began punching in the phone number MI6 gave them.

"Royal and General B-"

"Elissa WIndsor." Elissa said hurriedly.

"Hold on Miss. Windsor I'll patch you through." The woman on the line spoke swiftly before there was a short wait and the next voice on the phone was Alan Blunt's.

"Go ahead."

"Sir. Gracy still has iTec. But we don't know where he is at this moment in time. But I have a plan to get him. We have Valerie Pine's phone. Gracy's number's on it. If we can keep him on the phone for at least 30 seconds we can trace the call right?"

"Go ahead Miss. Windsor we're watching the phone lines."

Elissa grinned as the phone cut out. She made to dial the number when it began to ring. She looked at it, hesitating. The caller ID said it was a private call. Eventually she made up her mind. Pressing the small green symbol she raised it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miss. Windsor." The voice was familiar and burnt her skin with its emotionless tone. Elissa hurriedly watched clicked the stopwatch on her watch and began to time. She took the phone away from her ear and pressed loud speaker. "I take it you are with Mr. Rider. I knew you wouldn't hang around once the timer began to count down. But what you have to ask yourself now is...how long does the countdown to iTec last?"

"Gracy!" Elissa said. She was saying anything to keep him on the line for a while. "Why are you doing this?"

"And you really think I'm going to tell you that?" Gracy said with a humouring tone.

"No. But it was worth a shot." Elissa said uncommitedly. SHe was slooking at her watch. 00:25:33

"Well. Miss. Windsor. A pleasure as always. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have..."

00:28:76

"...To say..."

00:29:66

"...Goodbye..."

00:30:42

The phone crackled then went dead. Elissa smirked. "Gotcha." She muttered.


	12. Alan Blunt is dead

**Chapter 12**

**Alan Blunt is dead**

Elissa climbed back into passenger seat next to Alex. "All we have to do now is wait for MI6 to call back."

"Then we need to get to Gracy." Alex replied.

It was just as Alex said this that the phone's backlight lit up and vibrated in Elissa's palm. "Hello." She replied.

"Miss. Windsor." The familiar dull tones of Alan Blunt bore into her skull.

"Yes. Where is he?" Elissa replied as she suddenly felt a wave of tiredness sweep over her.

"In a submarine in the Atlantic Ocean." Alan Blunt. "The Commander is a very old friend of Gracy's. According to our intelligence, it is due to make it's way to America tomorrow at 18:00 local time leaving from Cape Verde."

"But that could be anywhere along the coast." Alex replied.

"The exact coordinates are 017, 020" Alan Blunt spoke crisply.

"Well if we keep going at this speed we won't get there until 22:00 local time." Elissa said quickly.

"Which is why there is a jet about to touch down about a mile from your position at the moment." Answered Blunt.

Elissa mouthed an 'Oh'.

"You will arrive in Cape Verde around half a mile from the Naval Harbour. You are to meet Miss. Frost at the landing strip. After the incident with Lesley we have decided to send in Miss Frost. She will also equip you for the next part of the mission." The phone line went silent for a moment as Alan Blunt seemed to be distracted by someone else in the room. When a voice was heard it was not of Blunt's.

"Quite a nice place you got here." Came the deep gruff voice.

"Gracy?!" Alan Blunt's stunned voice travelled down the phone line.

"Now as I understand it Alan. You've got little Miss. Frost waititng at an airstrip for our beloved Alex Rider and Elissa Windsor." Gracy's voice was all to revealing of what he was about to next say.

"What is your point?" Alan Blunt replied.

"I want you to call it off." Gracy said as if it were no trouble at all.

"You know I can't do that. And more importantly you know I won't do that." Blunt said.

Gracy laughed and must have pulled a gun out.

"You're not going to shoot me." Alana Blunt's stone cold response came almost instantaneously.

"Really." There was the crack of a gun and the line went dead.

"Holy Shit." Elissa said. "Is Blunt dead?"

Alex was silent for a while. "I...think...so."

"What happens now?" Elissa said as leaned against the side of the passnger seat from where she was sitting on the glovebox inbetween the two chairs. She flicked the button that had turned the backseats over and they flipped back into seats.

"We meet Miss Frost." Alex said. He couldn't quite believe he had just said that. Usually an excuse not to be blackmailed into mission was good enough. But for some reaosn he was getting into this mission. He wanted to take down Gracy.

"Speak of the devil. There's the airstrip." Elissa gestured up ahead.

The fairly small local airstrip loomed on the horizon. A few jets were parked in the bays allocated. And there was one that was moving onto the runway.

Alex put his foot down and Elissa flew backwards and landed in a heap on the floor in the back of the car.

"Next time you accelerate. Warn me!" She murmured as she clambered to sitting position.

"Sorry." Alex smirked in the rear view mirror.

"It's not funny." Elissa snapped. "You're so immature."

"Nice bra." Alex laughed.

"Wha-" Elissa looked down and saw half her buttons were undone reaveling a black bra with red lace and a red bow with a diamante in the centre. She quickly buttoned them again whilst blushing profusely. Though it was hardly noticable under her bronzed skin. "I really hate you sometimes."

Alex placed his foot on the brake and Elissa flew forward before landing over the handbrake.

"I told you to fucking warn me next to you fucking did that!!!!" Elissa shouted.

"Touchy." Alex retorted. Elissa clambered to her feet and stepped outside the door. She slapped Alex in the face before turning on her heel to walk towards the airfield.

"Errrrrrrr!" Elissa exhaled louder than neccesary.

"Must be that time of the month." Alex murmured almost silently.


	13. One last screw?

**Chapter 13**

**One Last Screw?**

Elissa and Alex put as much distance between them as possible on the plane. Just when everything was going so well between the two, snap, and it was gone.

Veronica looked between the two uncertainly. "So. We land in Cape Verde in an hour. Anything you want to tell me?"

"Blunt is dead." Elissa said in a crisp voice deviod of any emotion.

"Gracy killed him." Alex added staring intently out of the window.

"Anything else?" Veronica questioned them as if they were under interigation.

"No." The two replied in unison.

"You two are so stubborn it's unbelievable." Veronica commented. "Anyway. Here are your clothes. Your technical support. And your weapons." She handed them both wetsuits and a belt with a number of water proof gadgets and weapons on. "you can change in the bathrooms at the back of the plane."

Elissa and Alex both stood up without saying a word to each other still and travelled the length of the aisle quickly before both entering seperate bathrooms.

Veronica remained behind typing in co-ordinates of Gracy's submarine into the sophisticated laptop infront of her.

A few moments later Alex & Elissa reappeared. "You two done?" Veronica said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Right. Take a look at this..." Veronica gestured to the computer screen. "...This is Gracy's submarine. You see the yacht a few jetties down?"

"Yep." Elissa answered whereas Alex just nodded.

"That's MI6's. You are to go straight there after we brake away from each other." Miss. Frost explained.

"Aren't you going to stay in Cape Verde?" Alex asked.

"No. I am flying back to London. The priminister needs to be informed and I need to get back to headquarters to run the operation. If what you said about Alan Blunt is true then the base is most likely to be in shambles." Came Veronica's response.

_"Ladies & Gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We are approaching Cape Verde private airport. Please fasten your seatbelts, return your seats to the upright position and ensure your food tables and foot rests are securely stowed away for landing. Thank you."_

"Right. As soon as we touch down there will be a car waiting at the airport for you. You are not to be seen approaching the yacht. I advise you to be discreet about where you park the car. it is likely that Gracy will have look-outs around the base."

The changing air pressure in the cabins caused Elissa's ears to pop so she was forced to restabalise the pressure. Alex's stomach felt like it had just rose to his throat and when the tyres of the plane finally made contact with tarmac there was a tremendous bump which caused them to all lurch in their seats before the plane began to slow down.

_"Ladies & Gentlemen we ask you to remain in your seat and refrain from unfastening your seatbelt until the plain is completely stationery."_

"Right. I'm going to leave you now." Veronica bid them farewell as they prepared to deboard. "Happy Hunting."

The pair made their way down the steps to the car, still not saying a word to each other. Elissa this time got behind the wheel without taking the slightest bit of notice to Alex's reaction.

Elissa quickly buckled her seatbelt and allowed Alex enough time to close the door and nothing else before putting her foot down and speeding out of the airport.

"I take it this is payback for my driving." Alex broke the silence.

"You could say that. I just call it getting form point A to B in the quickest time possible." Elissa rpelied glancing in the rear view mirror and the wing mirror hurriedly before harply swerving to the right.

"So much for being discreet." Alex commented on her reckless driving.

"Do you honestly think I care Alex. I've spent too much time on this mission already. I miss a day out with my boyfriend. I miss three major training session with the cheerleading time. And to top it all off I missed those events because I'm stuck here with you." Elissa answered through gritted teeth.

"Boyfriend?" Alex said supised. "You never menioned-"

"What does it matter?" Elissa cut across him. "He has nothing to do with this mission or you, so I don't see why it was neccessary I brought it up."

Alex shook his head before dropping the matter.

"Besides. I don't see you giving me every detail of your relationships. I feel sorry for whatever girl has to put up with you anyway."

"That's because I don't have a girlfriend. Used to but not anymore." Alex answered.

"Well I can tell you one thing about this girl you used to date. She must be seriously messed up in the head from spending time with you." Elissa finished as she stepped on the brake suddenly. Alex looked to see why she had stopped. He saw what she meant by getting form point A to B in the quickest time possible. She had succeeded in getting them there with the aid of the SAT nav system in around five minutes. Elissa herself checked the viccinity before climbing out of the car and heading straight to the yacht.

With darkness fast approaching Alex soon followed and heard the car beep behind him as Elissa raised a hand behind her and pressed the locking system on the keys.

He was about to continue walking when around half a dozen armed men surrounded both him and Elissa.  
"Hello again Ellie." Came the sickly sweet tones of Valerie Pine.

"Hello again backstabing bitch from hell." Elissa replied with a false smile plastered to her face.

"I am so tempted to shoot your ass right now. But I won't. I'm going to have you suffer. And pretty boy here is going to too." Valerie smiled.

"Please! Stop the torture!" Elissa cried out all of a sudden. "Oh sorry. It hasn't begun yet. It's just your face hurt too much to look at." Elissa's face became stern once more.

Alex smirked to himself. He had to admitted. Girls were seriously bitchy.

"Take her to Reed." Valerie said not amused. "As for the famous Alex Rider. Take him to the chair."

Four of the armed men led Elissa away, who continued to scowl at Valerie.

"Pretty thing. Shame she'll be dead before you have a chance to help her." Valerie shrugged. "Oh well."

"She means nothing to me." Alex answered.

Valerie gasped. "Don't tell me you don't like her." She said sarcastically as she continued walking. "Well it doesn't matter now. You see. They were digging nearby and found some very pretty artifacts along with..." She pulled back a white cloth. "...This chair." Revealed was the most unusual looking chair Alex had ever seen. It had a long narrow seat, a very high wide back which had two wristcuffs on each side. And also on the back was a neck restraint which seemed to be connected to a piston which was turned by a large wheel.

Before Alex knew what was going on he was being strapped into the contraption.

Valerie nodded to the guards and they left. She walked up to alex and turned the wheel once. "Five more turns and your neck will brake..." She said swiftly.

"Let me guess. 'But if you join me now and help blow up all the world leaders I will let you go free.' Am I right?" Alex interrupted.

Valerie exhaled amused before turning the wheel four more times. "Actually I was going to say that you can have the painful way or the quick way out." She drew out a gun before she sat on Alex with the barrell of gun dug under his chin.

Alex was perspiring. Hi voice was almost inaudible when he next spoke. "One last screw?"

"Oh Alex." Valerie said as she leaned to pull the wheel once more. However she froze when she heard gunfire in the base.

She snapped up and swung her leg off Alex. She darted for a two way radio on a nearby table just as Leslie burst trough the door.

"I'm looking for a submarine. It's big and balck and the driver is a very good friend of mine." Leslie froze as he saw a naval hat on the table. "Bring him to me." he rose a gun to Valerie.

"What a shame. He's just gone." Valerie replied as she shot him faster than he could blink. Leslie fell to the ground almost in slow motion. Alex also noticed that he must have been limping as he had a walking stick in his hand.

Valerie kicked Leslie's gun away before continuing back to Alex. "Foolish man. I don't know why Reed got involved with that family."

Alex however was not listening. He instead looked past Valerie to Leslie who was moving. He was lining his walking stick up to Valerie's heart. The gun Clicked and Valerie froze before turnign around slowly. Leslie however seemed to be working out his options. If he shot Valerie there would be no way of getting Alex free to stop Gracy. Instead he pointed the gun at Alex. Alex's eyes widened and Leslie pulled the trigger. The teenager sat bolt upright and he felt the bullet make contact with the metal cuff on his right wrist. Leslie had helped him free.

"Leslie must have really hated you." Valerie said as she looked back at Alex. She raised the radio to her mouth. "Reed?"

_"Is everything ok up there?"_

"Everything is fine. How about with you?" Valerie said.

_"Marvelous. I have Miss. Windsor in the hold. When we are done with the submarine we'll blow her up with it." _

"Excellent. I'm just about to break Mr. Rider's neck. Goodbye for now."

_"Goodbye."_

Valerie smirked at Alex as she walked towards him. "Did you hear that?"

"Where's Elissa?" Alex said his voice rising.

"In about half an hour she'll be everywhere!" Valerie laughed maliciously as she made to sit back down. Alex however hwas quicker. He slid his arm out of the restraint and grabbed Valeries hadn with the gun in he brought his leg up and kicked her off him. Causing her to drop the gun in the process. He quickly grabbed it and began undoing the clasps on his wrist and neck. However, whilst he was preoccupied, Valerie hurriedly climbed to her feet and ran through a seperate door which led to a balcony over the bay in which the submarine was preparing to submerge. Alex darted after her and cornered her.

He held the gun to her. "Call it off."

Valerie froze. "What are you going to do? Shoto me?"

"If it comes to it." Aex answered coldly. "Call it off."

Valerie raised the radio to her mouth and pressed the speak button. "Reed?"

_"Yes."_

"You couldn't shoot me. You'd miss me." Valerie said.

"I won't ask again. Call it off!" Alex shouted causing Valerie to jump.

_"Valerie?" _

"RIDER! G-" Valerie began but was stopped mid sentence as Alex pulled the trigger.

"I don't miss." He whispered. He couldn't believe it. He'd killed in cold blood. Howveer his moment of shock was interrupted as the sound of churning water sounded underneath him. He hurriedly ran to the edge of the balcony and saw the submarine was preparing to submerge. He tucked the gun into his belt on his wetsuit and lept onto the ledge. He paused for a moment before diving into the waters below.

When he resurfaced again he swam hard against the current being caused by the submarine. He grabbed onto the ladder on the side and began climbing. He ran for the sub's hatch just as it was being closed. Alex grabbed the handle and yanked it back open. Kicking the man in the head as he did so. He climbed down and locked the hatch. Before putting the gun to the man's head.

"Where is she?" He said dangerously calm.

Elissa heard banging on the door and looked through the tiny glass porthole. A moment later the lock twisted and the door opened. "Alex!" She gasped in shock.

"Thought I'd forgotten you eh?" He said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. he threw the guard into the holding room before locking the door again.

"Got a plan?" Elissa asked.

Alex's eyes widened and a fake smile crossed his face. "Actually I was hoping you might."

"Oh my god!" Elissa grumbled. "OK. Let's look at our options..."

"Look a bit faster please." Alex said as he looked into the controls room.

"Right. According to that radar we aren't in international waters. Veronica is keeping an eye on all the satallites. If we can get the sub to the surface we'll be picked up on the radar." Elissa said.

"I love it when you come up with easy plans." Alex said sarcastically. "How do you propose we do that?"

"Well you have a gun-" Elissa forze as seh looekd at the screen behind Alex. "Gracy's opened up the nuclear reactor. We can't let him set off the warhead with iTec."

Alex looked at the number of men in the control pannel. "Hmm. There are two armed men in there. Right. here's my part of the plan. I'm gonna go in there and get us up to the surface. You get to the door to the reactor and I'll meet you there."

"Got it." Elissa said as she hurried away through a hatch.

Alex turned his attention back to the control room. He slowly opened the door and placed two tranquilizer darts into the gun. He took aim to both guards who hadn't felt his prescence yet. Firing swiftly he took out one guard. however the other guard noticed him and pulled his rifle out. Fire fight began as Alex crouched down low and tried to avoid the guard. He heard controls smashing and heard propellors starting somewhere. He saw the dive mode had been set so they were headed for a nose dive with the sea bed.

"Shit." Alex cursed. No sooner had he said that he felt a searing pain in his upper left arm. He looked down to see his wet suit torn and blood seeping out of a wound. He had been grazed by a bullet meant for his heart.

He heard the empty magazine clicking and leapt up suddenly firing the gun. The guard dropped to the floor lifelessly.

Alex seeing that the control panels were a wreck. "Fanatstic." He murmered before running out of the room towards the sub's reactor.

The sub was unequal and he toppled over and fell onto a set of thick rigging blocking the way. He landed on his bad arm and cried out in pain. As he looked up he saw Elissa's unamused face.

"Right. Sure. We're going up are we?" She said sarcastically.

"Slight mis-calculation." Alex replied. "Brace yourself. We're gonna hit the sea bed."

Elissa reached for a handle on the wall and gripped tightly. The sub began to shake.

"Hold on!" Alex shouted. "Hold on! Hold on!"

The subamarine made ocntact with the sea floor and a enormous ripple ran trough the structure. Elissa lost her grip and landed on Alex. Beneath them, Elissa saw the water beginning to flood. "Not good." She said as she pushed herself up again. Alex pulled himself to his feet.

They both opened the door to the reactor and let themselves in along with a wave of water. Gracy was knocked off his feet and iTec was knocked off the table into the water.

"I'll get iTec, you get Gracy." Elissa said as she took a deep breath and dived under the water. Alex forced the door closed and locked the hatch. He turned around to be greeted by Gracy's fist.

"Why won't you bloody die?!" Gracy yelled over the sound of crashing water.

"Why won't you?!" Alex yelled back as he kicked Gracy in the stomach. Gracy stumbled backwards.

In the background, Alex saw Elissa surface again for air before diving back underneath.

"Why don't you give up Rider! Valerie would have already alerted the divers for back up!" Gracy spat.

"Haven't you heard? She's dead!" Alex retorted.

Gracy froze. "You're lying! Liar!" Gracy kneed alex in the stomach and kicked him back against the wall before grasping him around the throat.

Alex also brought his arms up and squeazed on his neck.

Elissa surfaced again and forgot about iTec when she saw what was happening. She hurriedly grabbed a nearby metal rod and swung it around to knock Gracy off his feet.

She then dropped the pole again and went under the waters. Her eyes widened as she saw the iTec disc on the floor. She hurriedly pushed down to reach it. She was about to take hold of it when an explosion in the torpedo room caused a giant surge of water to push her upwards.

"Dam it!" She cursed as she was pushed above the water. She took one final breath before another attempt.

Alex and Gracy fought for their footing after the multitude of water had raced upwards. Alex delievered a high kick to Gracy's head and then reached down for his gun on his belt. Gracy grabbed the pole Elissa had knocked him over with earlier and swun around. Alex ducked before placed his last bullet into the gun. Gracy lunged for him But Alex fired before Gracy got any closer.

However, He hadn't hit Gracy. He had blasted the control pannel for which Gracy had been programming for his nuclear weapon. "You missed Rider. Obviously you're not as good a you're cracked up to be." Gracy laughed however froze when he heard the crackling behind him. He whipped around to see his control short cicuiting. Forgetting the live wire running through it he grabbed the metal and hollared as electricity raced through his system. Alex shielded his eyes as the powerful little circuit eventually ran out of power and Gracy lay face down in the water. Elissa finally broke the surface holding iTec above her head triumphantly.

"I got it- whoa! What did you do to him?" Elissa said eyes wide.

"I didn't his creation did." Alex answered gravely.

"Alex don't go all emotional on me now. We gotta get out of this submarine." Elissa said as she cut through thewater to Alex. "Come on we'll get to the torpedo bay. Launch ourselves out of here."

Elissa climbed into the firing hole closely follwed by Alex as she had set the timer to five seconds. Just as Alex's legs came up behind him the hatch door closed and they were fired out into the sea. Both of them were wrapped in each others arms for aerodynamics. And whent hey felt themselves slowing down they disentangled themselves and began kicking for the surface.

Alex's head was first to break the water closely followed by Elissa's. Nearby a tour boat floated by.

"Hey!" Elissa shouted waving her arm. Alex joined her.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" They both hollared.

The passenger on board smiled. "Hello! Hi there!" They replied.

Elissa lowered her arm with an unamused look on her face. "Oh you are having a laugh."


	14. Going Home

**Chapter 14**

**Going Home**

The tourist in the boat motored by without giving Elissa and Alex a second glance. The two of them bobbed up and down in the frothy white wake left by the motor.

Elissa shifted her weight and floated on her back.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You know here probably isn't the best spot for a relaxing drift."

Elissa closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "I don't care anymore. I'm too tired to care." She replied in a low voice. "Besides, we're relatively close to shore. We'll wash up eventually."

"Wouldn't you rather attempt to swim than wash up in around six hour's time?" Alex asked but stopped as the sound of an engine caused him to turn around. As he did so he saw MI6's luxury yacht slowing down beside them with Valerie Pine behind the wheel. "Need a lift courtesy of Alan Blunt?"

"Definitely," Alex replied, "What! Blunt is alive?"

Elissa opened her eyes and began to swim towards the metal ladder.

"Yeah, Gracy didn't shoot Blunt. He shot the phone out of his hand then locked him in the closet. Not very smart. But by that time he was too busy trying to get everything done quickly so he could get back to the submarine." Valerie explained as she helped the two on board.

By now Elissa and Alex had changed into a set of clothes that Valerie had provided them with and were headed back to the mainland.

Elissa was laying on one of the sun beds on the bottom deck underneath the control deck. She was dressed in a white halter neck bikini top with aqua hibiscuses on it. The white contrasted beautifully against her tanned skin and almost blended in with the snow white cover on the sun bed. She wore a pair of faded denim mini shorts that had been turned up.

Having earlier expressed her feelings of exhaustion, it was no surprise that Elissa had drifted into a light sleep.

Alex was sat on the middle deck and facing out onto the sea as it rushed passed in a wash of turquoise, aqua, cerulean and sapphire.

He leaned back in the chair and allowed the cool sea-breeze to ruffle his hair as the yacht motored on, the streamline shape of the vessel cutting through the water with ease.

Alex wore no top instead he wore a pair of baggy knee length white surf shorts with a blue cord waist tie to tighten them.

He could see land approaching on the horizon and knew it wouldn't be long till they would go their separate ways. If he were to estimate a time it would probably be in the next twenty four hours. It was only as he was thinking about this did a sudden wave of emotions course through him.

He couldn't believe he was thinking it but he felt in someway attracted to Elissa both physically and mentally.

He looked down and saw that she was now awake and leaning over the prow of the boat. Her sleek black hair dancing around her as the wind caught a hold of it, her tanned skin glistening in the afternoon sun, her enviable physique and looks, and her natural charm and grace.

He was surprised he had not noticed earlier. However, maybe he had. In between the constant bickering and sarcastic remarks he was pretty sure he had felt that spark before.

"OK guys! We're nearly there. As soon as we reach land we're headed for the jet and we should be back in London at 08:35 this evening."

"That soon?" Elissa asked. Alex was slightly taken aback as she appeared beside him.

"Yeah. The military is providing us with a faster jet." Valerie said as she slowed down to weigh anchor.

"The car's still in the same position you left it Elissa." Valerie gestured to the black Mercedes parked on the other side of the street. "However...I'm driving this time."

Elissa smirked as she recounted on how foolish her and Alex had been over the past couple of days. It was quite amusing when she thought about it. _It would make a good comedy. _She told herself as she climbed in the front seat next to Valerie.

Alex was silent as he climbed into the back and before he knew it Valerie had lowered the roof.

"Wait. This model isn't a convertible." He said suddenly.

Valerie smirked. "No the original Mercedes version isn't. But the MI6 version is."

Alex shrugged. "I should've known."

"When we arrive back in the UK. You will be taken to MI6 headquarters where Alan Blunt wishes to speak to you. After that you will be free to go." Valerie said as she revved up the engine.

Elissa slid on a pair of designer sunglasses. "There is no going free when you work for MI6 and ROC." She commented.

Alex nodded. "I second that."

Hours passed and London was getting closer and closer. Alex felt very tired and so did Elissa by the looks of it. She had drifted to sleep and her head fell onto his shoulder. Her silky black hair fell across her face. At first he was uncertain about what to do, but he soon came to and lifted a hand and pushed her hair back softly behind her ear. She stirred slightly and she slipped and fell across his lap her head narrowly missing the window. Alex flinched and slowly and as carefully as he could, tried to lift her back up. However, just as he was about to Elissa's eyes opened and she sat up suddenly. She blushed though it was hardly noticeable under her tan.

"Umm. Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She said nervously. "Umm. How long was I out for?" She added.

"Not long. Only a couple of minutes." Alex answered slightly embarrassed.

Elissa allowed some strands of hair to fall like a curtain in front of her face to hide her ever reddening cheeks. "Alright, thanks." She said quietly. She then looked around and saw Valerie beginning to put her coat on and added to her prior speech. "Oh, how long left till we l-"

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. On behalf of the crew I would like to thank you for flying with us and hope you had an enjoyable flight. We ask you to remain in your seat until the seat belt sign is switched off and the aircraft is completely stationary. Good day."_

"Never mind." Elissa murmured as she pulled on her light jacket and gathered her bag from underneath her seat.

When the aircraft stopped moving Elissa unbuckled her belt and stood up to stretch her legs. She opened the overhead storage locker and pulled out her bag along with Alex's and handed it to him.

"Feel good to be going home?" Valerie asked as she saw Elissa's eagerness to get off the plane.

Elissa smiled. "Hell yeah. I've been dying to see my boyfriend for ages. And to get back with the cheerleading team for the big basketball game on Friday. You should come. I'll get you front row seats." Elissa smiled.

"Might just do that." Valeria nodded. "Are you coming along Alex?"

"Well I haven't been formally invited-"He began trying to get out of seeing Elissa with her boyfriend.

"Alex you should. You know loosen up a little. I can get you tickets." Elissa said excitedly.

"Umm. Ok then. Yeah I'll go." Alex answered with a fake smile plastered to his face. _Great. _Alex thought to himself. _Now I gotta go watch her with her boyfriend and the whole time I'll be envying him. Now I'm starting to think I'm not looking forward to going home._


	15. Basketball, Old Faces, and PomPoms

**Chapter 15 **

**Basketball, Old Faces and Pom-Poms**

Alex lay on his bed an hour before he was due to go to Elissa's game thinking about whether he should chicken out at the last minute. But then again he thought he should maybe go and see what her boyfriend was like. Elissa hadn't spoken much about him which he hoped meant they were going through a difficult time and were on the verge of breaking up. It sounded harsh when he thought about it but he couldn't see how close they could have been. When he mulled it over he realised that he was probably closer to her than any of her boyfriends could ever have been. He knew she was a spy. He doubted any other of her friends knew that.

As these jealous thoughts whizzed around his mind the hands on the clock edged forwards towards half past seven. Alex bolted up when he was the time.

He cursed as he ran downstairs bidding farewell to Jack on the way and jumped into his 2005 Aston Martin DB9 Volante. MI6 had its perks.

Elissa was with the rest of the team in the gym behind the basketball arena. She felt the pre-game adrenaline coursing through her and she couldn't stop fidgeting. She kept alternating her balance on her balls of her feet to keep moving and was swinging her arms loosely from side to side. She could hear the crowd outside and had to admit that even though she had been cheerleading for the team for two years now the rush she got every time she was in front of the crowd was amazing.

Her team, The Flames, was one of the greatest teams in the area and Elissa was proud to be a part of it. However, the part she was most looking forward to was going and showing Alex what her team was really about, after his little remark about cheerleaders when they first met. "She's probably a stupid bimbo who has nothing better to do with her time than wave Pom-poms around."

Elissa smirked to herself as the thought of his reaction when he saw her performing a Scorpion with her partner.

Alex made his way to the front row seat in the stands and saw Veronica Frost was sat their already. And to his horror and amusement so was Alan Blunt. Alex fought the urge to burst out in fits of laughter when he saw his boss sat their in his normal boring suit with just a small flag with "The Flames" written on it. Alex made his way down the rows and sat down next to Veronica.

"Hello Veronica." He said politely.

"Alex." She smiled. "Glad you could make it. You deserve it after your mission."

"Umm. What on earth happened to Blunt? Did the encounter with Gracy have an effect on him?" Alex said as he gestured to Alan Blunt who was sat ram rod straight in the chair.

"I persuaded him to come somehow. I don't actually know what I said to get him here. But it was too good an opportunity to miss." Veronica answered.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the long anticipated game of the year. The National Championship Finals between the Flames and the Raiders! Please give a loud shout out to our players. First off it's the away team. This is your Raiders line up for this evening: Matthews! Hawkins! Hunter! Wagner! And Walcott! Now please give a warm welcome to your five time national champions…the……….Flames! We have: Reynolds! Anderson! Walker! Masters! And Mitchell!" _

Alex stood up and cheered on the players as they ran out of the tunnel and onto the benches on the side.

"_Now….please get out of your seats and make some noise for your Flames Cheerleading Team as they perform their scorching opening routine!" _The commentator fell silent as the team ran out of the tunnel to the explosion of the crowd.

Alex spotted Elissa immediately performing neat back handsprings onto the court before finishing with a full twisting layout.

As if he wasn't already attracted to her now he saw her clad in a different cheerleading uniform to the one he had first seen her wearing. It was a cropped thin strapped halter neck cheerleading top with the primary colour being black and the secondary colours being gold and red. Emblazoned across the chest was the word Flames. The top bared her well toned midriff and the skirt showed off her long model like legs. The skirt followed the same colour scheme as the top and was tight fitting with just a small triangular slit on the right leg. The stripes followed the hem line on the bottom in the same gold and white. Her legs then disappeared into a pair of dazzling white trainers that contrasted against her tanned skin.

Her hair was tightly pulled ¼ up and all of it in ringlets with what appeared to be gold and red glitter sprays in it for when it caught certain lights it shimmered uncontrollably.

The team galvanized into action as soon as the music began performing each move with precision. At different points Alex's jaw was on the verge of dropping when he saw Elissa being thrown up in the air and performing double back tucks. Or whatever they were called. Alex had no idea the technical names for any of the stunts but whatever their names were, they were impressive.

He was about to continue watching when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with no other than Sabina Pleasure.

He leaned back suddenly as her face was very close to his own.

"Sabina!" He exclaimed though it sounded like a whisper over the sound of the crowd and the music.

"I knew it was you!" Sabina smiled as she flicked her long brown hair off of her shoulder. Before Alex knew it she had brought him into a hug and kissed him quickly and gently on the lips.

Elissa who had at that moment in time been in a one handed partner stunt saw Alex and Sabina in the hug and then saw Sabina kiss him. Her eyes widened and she almost lost her balance from where she had been in a scorpion.

She regained her composure and performed a 360 degree twist before landing in her partners arms.

"Why aren't you in America?" Alex said suddenly without thinking.

"And hello to you too." Sabina said as she raised an eyebrow. "Well I got back this year and live in London still. I came to watch the game because I support the Raiders. And the fact my dad is writing a report on it for the paper."

"Sorry. But, I mean it's a little bit of shock seeing nothing of you for three years and then you show up all of a sudden. But that's great to hear about your dad." Alex added. "What about you? You ok?"

"I'm good. Have you been working out? I take back what I said three years ago. I definitely rate you a 20/20 now." Sabina blurted out as she looked Alex up and down.

Alex blushed slightly. "Umm. Thanks. You look great too." He replied.

"I know. I got a fabulous tan from the states." Sabina retorted rather big-headedly. "So. You got a girlfriend?"

Alex was rather taken aback by that question. "Umm. No not at the moment."

"Aww. Why? I mean you're hot, got a great personality…they should be falling at your feet." Sabina smiled as she leaned on the back of his chair causing him to lean back slightly.

"Err. I guess I haven't had time, I've been waiting for the right person." Alex answered and realised how corny it sounded in his head afterwards.

"Well. To tell you the truth I've been on dates with guys but I don't think I ever stopped liking you Alex." That comment came out of the blue and Alex almost fell out of his seat he was so surprised.

"Sorry?" He stuttered.

Sabina laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I said, I don't think I ever got over you. I was gonna call you and ask if you wanted to meet up sometime. I reckon we should give it another go." She answered bluntly.

"Umm. That's nice to hear. But I-" Alex began but Sabina cut across him.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "So do you wanna do something tomorrow?"

Alex was about to reply when the crowd roared as the cheerleading routine came to an end. He turned back to the court and saw Elissa back on her partners hand in a scale. The other cheerleading team were about to perform their routine which gave Elissa a few minutes to relax.

He decided to cheer with the crowd to get him out of answering Sabina's question. "Go Elissa!" He shouted and whistled.

Sabina frowned at the lack of attention. "So. Who's Elissa?"

Alex turned back around. "Oh this girl I met. She got me and my employers' tickets tonight." Alex replied. He hushed his voice slightly towards the end. Sabina knew he worked for MI6 but he didn't need to tell the rest of the fans that.

"She's a cheerleader." Sabina snorted. "I thought you had better taste Alex."

Alex frowned. "What? I'm not dating her." He said suddenly. "And she's not some dumb cheerleader. She's really smart. I worked with her recently. Look I'll introduce you to her." Alex leaned forward in his seat. "Hey Elissa!" He called to her as she sat down on the bench in front of him.

Elissa turned around slowly and looked around to see who had called her, eventually her gaze landed on Sabina and Alex. "Oh! Alex. Sorry I didn't see you. How are you enjoying the game?" She smiled in a sickly sweet manner at Sabina. "Oh. Hello. Sorry I don't think we've met. My Name's Elissa Windsor. And you are?" Elissa said as she offered Sabina her hand.

"Sabina Pleasure." Sabina replied and gingerly shook Elissa's hand.

"Sabina Pleasure? Isn't that the name of a porn star?" Elissa replied in a bitchy way but remained as innocent looking in the face as possible.

Alex cleared his throat and interrupted before world war three broke out. "Elissa. Sabina is my-"

"I'm his girlfriend." Sabina answered suddenly. Alex looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh." Elissa looked at Alex. "You never told me you were back together with your ex?" She said to Alex in an accusing tone.

"I didn't know I was." Alex answered as he looked at Sabina.

"Well. If you'll excuse me. I have to get back to my friends." Elissa turned around to face the court again.

"Hey Elissa." Another male voice came from the side. Alex saw one of the basketball players approaching her. _Please don't be her boyfriend. Please don't be her boyfriend. _Alex thought to himself.

"Hey." She smiled as he sat down beside her. To Alex's complete disgust he was her boyfriend.

_Great. How on earth do I compete with that? _Alex thought to himself bitterly as he watched Elissa kiss her boyfriend. Who just happened to be the captain of the basketball team. His name was Jack Reynolds.

"Who are your friends?" Jack asked as he glanced at Alex and slid an arm round Elissa's waist.

"He's my colleague at work. And that's his girlfriend." Elissa answered as Jack kissed her again.

Alex scowled at the sight. _This means war._


	16. Over before it Began

**Chapter 16**

**Over before it began**

Alex watched on enviously as Jack held onto Elissa's waist protectively. He did not release his grip until it was absolutely necessary and he had to go play. Giving her a long passionate kiss he made his way to the rest of his team whilst Elissa got to her feet with the rest of her team and began with a short cheer.

"If you think that you can stop us, you better bring it all! In this game we can't be beaten! You better bring it all!" They directed their cheers at the opposing team who were on the opposite side of the court.

Alex watched trying to come up with a plan of some sort to break-up Elissa and Jack.

"Alex honey." Sabina wrapped her arms round his neck but he pulled away. "What's up with you?" She said coldly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Look Sabina I'm not your boyfriend. I didn't even agree to go out with you tomorrow." Alex snapped. "You completely blew my chances with Elissa. Now she thinks that you're my girlfriend." He blurted out suddenly.

Sabina's eyes widened. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "Sure whatever it's not like I care or anything, I mean you are so replaceable."

"Gee. Thanks." Alex leant on his knees with his eyes fixed on the court.

Sabina frowned. "No offence Alex, I mean you're hot and all but do you really think you could compete with a basketball player for this Elissa's affections. True I don't understand why he's with that when he could be going out with me. But then again. Boys are strange these days."

"If this is your idea of cheering me up you're doing a terrible job." Alex muttered. Suddenly he sat bolt upright again. "Wait a minute. You like her boyfriend?"

Sabina rolled her eyes. "Well duh Alex. You'd have to be crazy not to."

Alex had thoughtful look on his face. "Interesting. So if the two were to split up you'd be interested in going for this Jack guy."

"Hell yeah!" Sabina replied simply, and then a look of realisation crossed her face. "Ohhhh! I get it. You've come up with a plan that involves getting Jack to like me and Elissa to like you, and as a result the two splitting up and the two of us going home happy. Right?"

Alex frowned in thought for a moment and then nodded. "Something along those lines."

As the game drew to an end, and Alex had been severely jealous watching Elissa sitting with Jack through timeout, it was time to leave.

Making his way out with the leaving crowd, the Flames supporters chanting victory over and over again thanks to their 77-68 win, Alex watched Elissa gathering her bag and proceeding to the players exit. She had already bid farewell to Jack who had left with the players for the changing rooms so that meant Alex would be alone with her.

As he entered the car park he saw that he was parked right next to Veronica's car; a silver Mercedes-Benz SL55 AMG. He watched her rummaging for her keys so that she could drive Blunt home too.

As he waited for Elissa to get closer to him there were loud cracks which sounded like party poppers which startled Alex and caused him to look around to see where they had come from.

The next thing he knew Sabina screamed in his ear and he was pulled back around to see Veronica draped over the car door with blood slowly drenching her ivory coloured shirt around her shoulder.

However, when he looked around expecting to see Elissa looking around hurriedly for the suspect he saw her sprawled lifelessly on the cold hard concrete with two bullet wounds in her chest.

At that moment time seemed to stand still and Alex felt he had had the wind knocked out of him. His whole world seemed to come crashing down as he saw her elegant figure on the ground, strands of hair fell over her face.

As Alex jerked back into reality he realised he was already stumbling towards her. Her car keys a few metres away on the curb and her bag beside her.

He fell to his knees and scooped her into his arms. "Elissa!" He called trying to get her to respond.

She was still had a pulse but it was barely there. "Don't do this…" He whispered into her hair as he held her close to him. Her blood soaked into his shirt, but he didn't care. With his fingers still holding out for a pulse he realised that the faint throbbing of blood had ceased and Elissa had died in his arms.

Alex wasn't usually one to cry, but even he could not fight the salty tears which cascaded down his cheeks and burned his skin.

He looked up and around for help but there was no one there to hear his plea.

With Elissa's limp form in his arms, Alex rested his head on hers and allowed the tears to pour as the pain in his heart grew.

This was MI6's fault. It always was. Whenever something good came into his life it was always them who had to take it away. If it hadn't been for the stupid mission then he never would've met Reed Gracy. Elissa wouldn't have been shot by god knows who. She made enough enemies in her line of work. He should know.

_I cried out with no reply,_

_And I can't feel you by my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here,_

_And I'm never alone._


End file.
